


Santa Hat

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Raven learns of the human’s holiday traditions
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Santa Hat

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me a christmas prompt for our ocs. Unbeta’d

Raven was not one for festivities. She spent most of her time up in the libraries or in the courtroom for the royals. And on the rare occasion that she left said duties, she spent it in the training grounds with Etrid. 

But that was all before she learned of human traditions, specifically christmas. The lights, the food, the festivities, everything about it brought a smile to the scholar’s face. And although she was known as the stone statue of the high alcoves, santa hats always manage to bring a laugh to her lips. 

“What is this?” Etrid questioned, looking down at the red and white article of clothing in her hand. 

“Put it on!” Raven urged with delight, wearing one herself. 

“This is a horrible helmet, Raven,” Etrid fought back, staring at the drow with displeasement. 

“...” Raven returned the glare blow for blow. 

“If this is what you wish of me, then fine,” Etrid caved like Raven knew she would. The warrior plopped the hat over her ears and gave Raven an estranged look. “Happy?” 

“Very!” 

Etrid would never admit it but she loved the smile that crossed Raven’s face. It was just a stretch of the lips, the corners of her mouth curving upwards. Etrid couldn’t get enough of it.


End file.
